Harry Potter And The Final Quest
by samantha-prter
Summary: Harry is now in his last year and still hasnt got over the fact that sirius is dead. But soon he discovers that there is a way to bring him back to life, but this object had fallen into the hands of Lord Voledort. Will he risk his life to save Sirius?
1. Sweet Dreams

A/N: The characters featured in this story do not belong to me, they belong to J.K.Rowling.

Also my brother helped me with the title so he should get some of the credit for this story as well. THANX GAZ.

I hope that you like this story because i had so much fun writing it. Please review it and tell me what you think because this is the first story that i have done. ENJOY !!!!

**Sweet Dreams.**

It was a beautiful summer's day and all was hectic in number 12 Grimauld place. Everyone was rushing around retrieving their belongings from all over the house while trying to eat a hurried breakfast so that they wouldn't be late to catch the train to Hogwarts for the start of term.

Mr.Weasly, Mrs.Weasly, Ginny and Lupin were all stood in the hall way waiting to go, Harry and Ron were making their way down the stairs with their trunks and tonks was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" Mrs.Weasly asked frantically. "We can't go without her. She better hurry up or we'll be late…oh thank god tonks where have you been?" said Mrs.Weasly as tonks appeared through the door leading down to the kitchen.

"Sorry Mrs.Weasly, but I had to clear my disguise with Dumbledore before we set off." Tonks replied.

This time she had taken on the appearance of large women with blonde hair, blue eyes and a button nose that resembled Harry's cousin Dudley's.

"Do you want any help with the luggage, I don't mind?" Tonks said and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Ginny's trunk and was halfway towards the door before she had tripped up over the troll umbrella stand.

Suddenly there was uproar as all the portraits on the walls awoke and began to scream at the top of their voices

"_Blood traitors… foul half breeds_…"And then the curtains that covered the portrait of Mrs. Black flew open and she joined in too. "_How dare you besmirch the house of my fathers!_" she screamed madly.

"Im sorry" tonks apologised over and over again as Mrs.Weasly began to stun all of the paintings. Then Sirius came up from the kitchen and began to tug at the curtains in order to cover up his mothers painting.

"Shut up you old hag" he screamed to his mother. After a few minutes of struggle, he managed to pull the curtains closed. Sirius leant against the wall panting and looked up at Harry. He stared back at his godfather.

"Hello Harry" Sirius said brightly. But something wasn't right; something was wrong, terribly wrong. It happened all very quickly, the room around them dissolved and they were back in the department of mysteries, stood on the stone Dias next to the archway like he had been exactly one month ago.

Suddenly tonks had morphed into Bellatrix Lestrange and was reaching into her pocket for her wand

"Sirius it's a trap, look out!!" Harry shouted at his godfather but it was too late. He had lost his godfather once again as he fell backwards through the veil.

"NO!!!!" Harry screamed and he ran towards the veil and lifted it back, in a desperate attempt to get his godfather .But when he pulled it back, it was not Sirius stood there, it was Lord Voldemort.

"And now Harry…" Voldemort said in his high pitched voice. "You shall meet the same fate that your precious godfather and parents did." And with this He pointed his wand at Harry's chest and muttered

"Avada Kedavra" There was a flash of green light and the high pitched scream that Harry knew so well ringed through his ears once more.

At the sound of his mothers voice Harry awoke with a start. Cold sweat was running down his face, he had been dreaming all along. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was 10:30; they had half an hour to get to Kings Cross to catch the train back to Hogwarts. He put on his glasses and looked round. Ron was still in bed too snoring his head off. While Harry began to get changed, he wondered what Ron was dreaming.

Well…Ron was dreaming that he was a famous quidditch player and that he had just saved the vital goal that had won them the match against Bulgaria for the quidditch world cup.

Everyone in crowd was chanting his name. He was a hero. Maybe even a legend. Then a beautiful girl who looked vaguely familiar handed him the quidditch world cup and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then she went over to the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, and snapped his firebolt in half. She then returned to Ron and said that she had been really stupid and that she really wanted Ron to be her boyfriend and not Viktor.

Krum fell at Ron's knees and begged him to give the girl back, but he wouldn't. Then Krum ran off crying. Ron smiled into his pillow and the crowd erupted once more, chanting his name. RON...RON...RON... RON …………

"Ron …Ron….Ron wake up or were going to be late!!!!"

Just then Harry threw a pillow at him in order to wake him up. It made contact with the side of his head and he suddenly woke up and sat bolt up right in his bed.


	2. Great Disapointment

Great Disapointment.

"What…oh its you Harry…you scared me…what time is it?" said Ron

"Its 10:30. Come on Ron or we'll be late, we said that we would meet Hermione at Kings Cross, remember!!"

"Oh yeah, I remember…how could I forget." Ron replied moodily

Hermione had not spent the holidays at Grimauld place with everyone else. She had gone to Bulgaria for the summer to visit Viktor Krum, the international quidditch champion who played seeker for Bulgaria professionally. She was going to meet Harry, Ron and the others at the train station and get on the train with them. Something that Ron was not too happy about.

"I don't know why she decided to run off to Bulgaria for the holidays in the first place." Ron said as he too began to get changed." It sounds like a horrible place. But it's not as awful as that Krum. I don't know what she sees in him"

"Come on Ron, he's not that bad once you get to know him. What have you got against him anyway? One minute you were begging him for his autograph, and the next you thought he was scum." said Harry.

"I wasn't begging him" Ron said defensively, but his ears were starting to turn red as they always did when he was embarrassed.

"And I don't think that he's scum!! He's…he's just…" But at that moment Mrs. Wesley's voice floated up from the hall calling them to hurry up and with this Ron seized his chance to change the subject, picked up his trunk and dragged it to the door without saying another word. Harry rolled his eyes and followed Ron out of the room and down the stairs and joined Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Lupin who were ready to go.

"We're just waiting for tonks now." Mrs.Weasly explained to the others. "Where is she, we can't leave without her." Just as she had said this, tonks came through the door that led down to the kitchen. "Sorry Im late Molly, but I had to clear my disguise with Dumbledore." She said pointing at herself. Tonks had taken the appearance of what looked like a female Dudley Dursley.

This all seemed too familiar to Harry, as if this had already happened. Then he remembered his dream andhad a fleeting sensation in his stomach.

In a second, Tonks is going to fall over the umbrella stand. Harry thought to himself.Then all of the paintings are going to start screaming and then Sirius is going to come through that door and tell his mother that shes an old hag. But then hes going to die again and i cant let that happen. he though despretely. Im going to stop him from closing his mothers curtains and get him out of here, then i can finally have my godfather back.

"Do you want some help with the luggage, i dont mind." Tonks said grabbing hold of Ginnys trunk before anyone could answer.

This is it, Harry thought, any minute now and ill have him back. After two years ill be able to see him again, to talk to him again.

Suddenly all of the paintings started screaming insults and Harry turned to face the kitchen door.

"Any minute now....." He muttured to himself. But no one came. Mrs. Weasly had stunned all of the paintings and all went quite.

Harry was suddenly filled with diaspointment and anger. why was Sirius not coming ? But then he was filled with guilt. It was only a dream that he had had, Siruis wasnt really back, he had only come back in his dream. Harry stared at the floor. He was so convinced that his godfather would be walking through that door and greeting him. He felt so ashamed of himself.

"Right we best be off then, we dont want to be late do we....are you alright Harry, you look a bit peeky? Mr. Weasly asked politly.

"No im fine, lets go." Harry said , and with one last look at the kitchen door he left the house.


	3. The Weirdest Match Ever

The Weirdest Match Ever.

When Harry and Ron found an empty compartment, they put their trunks into the luggage rack and waited for Hermione to get there. A few minutes later the door slid open, but it wasn't Hermione, it was Ginny, Luna and Neville. They all said hello and sat down and talked about what they had done that summer.

"Well we just stayed you know where really, we didn't get out much, what did you do Neville?" Ginny asked politely.

"Hu….oh…well um…I didn't really do much either." said Neville rather hurriedly.

Just then, Neville let out a shriek of pain because Luna had come out of her usual day dream and had just stamped on his foot. Everyone laughed, but soon stopped because of the expression on Luna's face.

"Aren't you going to tell them about us?" said Luna. "Or am I unimportant to you or something"

"No of course not…I mean…" Neville looked round at everyone and said "Me and Luna are courting."

Everyone's mouths fell open and they all stared at the two of them. Neville and loony Lovegood, going out, it was insane. It must have been the weirdest match ever.

Ron exchanged a look with Harry, who looked at Ginny who was starting to giggle. Then, all of a sudden, they all burst out laughing, including Neville and Luna.

"Oh, you better hope that your gran doesn't find out." Harry added as an after though. "She'd kill you!!!"

"She already knows" Luna said triumphantly" And I think that she likes me too. I went round for tea last week and it was rather enjoyable." And with this she got up ready to leave the carriage.

"Come along Ginny, we have to go and patrol the train now, prefect's duties you know."

Ginny sighed, said goodbye and left the carriage. Neville started to stare at his feet with a glum expression on his face.

Harry noticed and said "Look mate we were only joking you know, Congratulations yeah, she's a nice girl."

"What?" Ron said "She's nuts!!!" but just then Harry elbowed him in the ribs "about you" Ron added quickly rubbing his side seeing Neville's face.

"Come on mate what's up?" said Ron sympathetically. "Has she been giving you a hard time, coz if she has we can sort her out you know"

"No it's not her." Neville sighed. "It's my gran. She doesn't like her. She thinks she's mental!!"

"Well…she is but…look I thought she said that your gran liked her?" Harry said reassuringly.

"No, she doesn't, she only got on with her for my sake, because she knows that I was already going out with her." Neville said looking rather depressed.

"Well, its you that's going out with her, not your gran Neville. So what if your gran doesn't like her? TUFF. My grandmother didn't get on with my dad at first. She thought that he was a lunatic because he liked muggle stuff, but after a while she accepted him because my mum was still madly in love with him. And if your gran cares about your feelings Neville, she'll come around in no time. You just have to stand your ground with her, tell how you feel." Ron said determinedly.

"Thanks Ron. That makes me feel a lot better." Neville said cheering up.

"You know what, Ron's right. We let women walk all over us. Its time that we stand up to them, every last one of them" said Harry.

"Here here!!!" said Neville.

"To men, the superior race." Ron said raising a glass of pumpkin juice.

"To men!!!!!" Harry and Neville chorused.

"Well MEN" said a voice sarcastically from the carriage door. The boys jumped at sat back down in their seats. "Ill be needing one of you to help me to get my stuff in, trunks can be heavy you know, But im sure that the superior race can manage."


	4. Hermione's Story

Hermione's Story.

Hermione was standing in the door way smiling broadly at them.

"Hermione!!!!" said Harry as he rushed over and gave her a big hug. "Were have you been? Were almost at Hogwarts"

"I had to go a meeting" She said as she sat down opposite Ron.

"A meeting? But were not prefects anymore. Why would you have to go to a meeting?" Ron demanded.

"Because Ronald, all the head boys and girls have to attend the meeting, its School rules, not mine." said Hermione smiling, hoping that someone would catch the hint.

"You mean you're …."

"Head girl could you believe it!!" Hermione screamed pulling out a small badge saying HG, and attaching it to her robes.

"I mean of course with me being a prefect it was a possibility, but I didn't really expect it. And then when my parents found out that's why they let me go to Bulgaria at the last minute, as a well done present I think. But I can't wait until we get to school, head girl, isn't it great!!!" Hermione had said all of this rather quickly as though she had been dying to tell someone.

"Congratulations Hermione, we knew you could do it." Harry said giving her a one armed hug.

"Yeah well done Hermione" said Neville also giving her a hug

Hermione then turned round to face Ron, expecting him to give her a hug, but he didn't.

"Well done Hermione." He said half heartedly staring at his feet.

"Thanks" she said slightly disappointed.

"So if your head girl, who's head boy?" Harry asked.

Suddenly Ron had found some interest in the conversation. He turned his head quickly to face Hermione's.

"Well?" Ron demanded rather rudely. "Who is head boy?"

It was Hermione's turn to look at her feet now.

"Come on Hermione who is it? Tell us"

Hermione looked at each of the boys in turn, looked back down at her feet and muttered "Draco"

"Draco?" Harry said bewildered

"As in Malfoy." Ron asked heatedly. "Draco Malfoy is head boy. Are sure Hermione." Ron asked desperately.

Hermione looked up at him nodded and looked back down at her feet.

"What the bloody hell does Dumbledore think he's up to?" Ron shouted "Malfoy head boy, MALFOY of all people. Its bad enough that it's a slytherin, never mind Malfoy." Ron had got up and started pacing the room.

"Ron calm down, im sure Dumbledore has his reasons." said Hermione trying to console Ron. "And since when has Dumbledore ever been wrong when making a decision?

"I suppose your right" Ron said sitting back down in his chair.

"So did you have a good summer?" Hermione asked Harry, thankful that Ron had stopped shouting.

"It was alright. Didn't really do much." Harry said dully.

"Did it feel weird, I mean, not having Sirius there?" Hermione said with sympathy.

"A bit" Harry answered reluctantly. He didn't really want to discuss Sirius at the moment. He had just spent 4 weeks in the house of his dead godfathers, how wasn't it going feel weird. That place was full of memories of Sirius, of course it was hard, but he didn't want to tell Hermione that.

"So how was your summer? Harry said trying to change the subject." What was Bulgaria like?"

"Oh it was fantastic." said Hermione enthusiastically. "The weather was really good and I got a really good tan too, see." She rolled up the sleeve of her robes to reveille golden arms.

"Did you meet up with Vicky then?" Ron added sarcastically.

"His name is Viktor, and yes I did meet him for your information and we had a really nice time together." She said coldly to Ron. Then she added more brightly "He took me to lots of historic places and it was a very interesting experience. I never knew that Bulgaria was so…so…" "Romantic" Ron interrupted "inspiring" Hermione added.

"Oh, so was there romance then?" Ron asked full knowing what the answer would be

"If there was, then it wouldn't be any of your business, would it? But seeing as you're my friends, I can tell you… Viktor…"

But just then Luna and Ginny came through the door "Hi were back… Hermione, how are you, how was Bulgaria?" Luna asked. "How was Viktor more like? Ginny asked. Hermione went a light shade of magenta. "She was just about to tell us" Ron said dully. "Go on then, Viktor what."

The girls sat down and listened intently.

"Viktor kissed me." Now she was bright red and everyone was staring. "And…" said an anxious Ginny. "He asked me out." Hermione relpied."And what did you say? Luna asked. Ron was sitting on the end of his seat, gritting his teeth. Please say she said no. Ron thought to himself, please.

"I said no" the room was suddenly filled with gasps. "Why?" Harry asked shocked. "Because I didn't really want a long distance relationship. Plus he's not really my type." At this Ron suddenly felt a lot better, his face lit up "Oh, that's a shame. He seemed like a nice guy. But I suppose it's up to you. Was he upset?" Harry stared at him, but Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ron. He was a little upset at first, I mean he's not used to getting turned down being famous and all, but I think it will do him good to be rejected once in a while." She Winked at Ron and he suddenly felt like he was on top of the world.

"So what's been going on while I've been away? Anything interesting?" Hermione asked everyone.

"Well" Ron said now feeling much better "Ginny and Luna have been made prefects." He said pointing towards the girls badges on their robes. "Fred and George are currently spending most of their time and money in the joke shop; they got the premises and everything you know. They have set up in Diagon Alley." "I can't believe that they were being serious, I though they were joking." Hermione said in surprise. "Nope, they were deadly serious apparently Business is booming." Ron said

"The Percy situation is still kind of the same, but know that the ministry believe you know who is back, then im sure he'll be home soon. And" Ron added pointing at Neville and Luna "These two are going out." Finishing with a smile he sat back down. Hermione was staring at them with her mouth slightly open. "You're kidding right." But when no one said anything she suddenly looked shocked and said "Well congratulations, you deserve each other" Hermione said with fake smile on her face.

"Why thank you" Luna replied brightly.

Just then the train began to slow down and the compartment door slid open to revile a tall blonde haired boy with a pale pointed face. His name was Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, im glad I found you, we have to go and supervise the first years coming off the train. Weasley, Lovegood, you best come too.

"We'll see you at the feast later." Hermione said to all of them. "Bye"

"Longbottem, Weasley, Potter." Draco said before departing.

"What the bloody hell was that" Ron exclaimed. "Longbottem, Weasley, Potter, Granger, Lovegood" Ron mocked in a Mickey take sort of way. "Who does he think he is calling us by our last names?"

"Who does he think he's kidding by being nice?" said Harry.

"He was scary" Neville said being used to his taunts every time he saw him.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Said Ron as the train slowed down to a halt.

They had arrived at Hogsmeade Station.


End file.
